boffandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu (Breath of Fire III)
Ryu is a character within Breath of Fire III. He is a member of the Brood race, mythical beings with the ability to transform into dragons. About Ryu is the main protagonist of the story. He is heralded as the Prince of Dragons by those in Dragnier, and by being one of the few remaining Brood left it's up to him to find out why God wanted his people destroyed in the Great War. Like the past Ryu's before him he is a sword user and can wear all heavy armor. He also has a plethora of healing and support magic at his disposal, and combined with his physical feats and the diversity and power his Brood powers grant him he's one of the strongest characters in the game. Biography Ryu first appears in the beginning of the game as a dragon whelp sleeping in a giant chrysm stone in Dauna Mines when 2 miners, Mogu and Gary, blow it apart with dynamite. This causes Ryu to wake up and the miners are startled by finding a dragon in the giant stone, and in fear attack him. From here Ryu goes on attacking several miners but is finally stopped when a voice yells out in his head, and in this moment the miners knock him out and cage him. As they are transporting him he wakes up and shakes the cage off, and lands in Cedar Woods where he is rescued by Rei. He takes him home where Teepo also lives and they head to McNeil Village to get Ryu some clothes. Teepo is somehow able to learn Ryu's name before he even tells him what it is, and like Ryu he was abandoned in the forest alone. Rei and Teepo take Ryu along with them to make some money thieving on Yraall Road, but stop when they notice Bunyan heading down the road. They head to his empty house in an attempt to rob it but he stops them, and sends Rei to Mt. Glaus to kill the Nue thats stealing crops and animals from the villagers. Ryu and Teepo head off after him and meet up in an old hut on the mountain. There they battle the Nue and follow it to its den to finish it, and by doing so they end up bringing a plentiful harvest and peace to the village, and for the first time the villagers see them as heroes. Loki meets them and sees how strong they are, and gives them the idea of stealing back the tax money from McNeil at McNeil Manor. They go along with it and after having to fight several ghosts of McNeil's past relatives, they get the money and spread it to the villagers. This is short lived however. What they and even Loki were unaware of were McNeil's connection to the Crime organization, which makes the villagers who knew of his shady background to return the stolen money and shun the party. After they hear of this from Bunyan they run back home and find it up in flames, and Balio and Sunder reveal themselves and try to kill them. Ryu wakes up in Bunyan's house and despite Bunyan saying he found noone else, he heads off to Wyndia to see if Rei and Teepo headed the same direction. While crossing Mt. Myrneg he bumps into Balio and Sunder again, who stab him in hopes of killing him. In doing so however they cause Ryu to transform into a dragon, and the 2 get the idea to turn him over to the King of Wyndia in hopes of presenting Ryu as an evil threat to get a reward. But when they reveal the thing in the cage Ryu has already reverted back to his human form, and the King imprisons all 3 as con artists. Just when things looked grim the Kings daughter, Nina, came down to try and free him but she gets tricked by Balio and Sunder and gets kidnapped. Ryu breaks out and chases after them and through fighting them saves Nina. They escape the graveyard and Ryu learns that Teepo was in Wyndia but chased out to Eygnock Road. Upon arrival though they are once again captured by Balio and Sunder. They escape again and flee into Mt. Boumore and eventually meet and befriend Momo and Peco, who join at their respective locations (The Tower and The Dump), only to be captured again. Nina suggests that they let your party enter the Contest of Champions to gain their freedom. However Ryu loses the Contest in the final round to Garr who sets the party free as his prize. The party heads off to Maekyss Gorge and with Garr's help finally defeat Balio and Sunder in their combined form, Stallion. Garr tells Ryu that if he wishes to learn about his Brood heritage he should head to Angel Tower in the Urkan Region. They head to Rhapala and ask Beyd about using their ship to get to the Urkan Region. The ship hasn't come back yet however, but he mentions that turning on The Lighthouse might help. After assisting Beyd in training to beat Zig, the party gets permission to enter and they turn it on. Cadis flies in and damage the control panel making it impossible to turn off, and she makes Ryu go to the Faerie Village to help them. A dolphin appears and after being belittled by the faeries he attacks and is soon defeated. With no sign of the ship returning the party goes through the old passage through Mt. Zublo and finally enter the Urkan Region. They finally make it to Angel Tower, and once they reach the burial ground in there Garr asks the rest of the party to wait upstairs so he and Ryu can continue ahead. Inside are gravestones with the names of the 4 Guardians and a number below them. Garr tells Ryu and the number signifies the number of Brood they have killed and attacks Ryu, the last known surviving Brood. Ryu easily defeats him, and ends up transforming into a giant Kaiser Dragon and flies off, with Garr telling everyone that Ryu had died. Several years go by, and a dragon whelp can be seen running around Dauna Mines again. Garr subdues it, and it transform into a much older Ryu. Garr leaves him some clothes and says Ryu can kill him at any time if he chooses, but he spares him. Garr wants to take Ryu to talk to God, to learn why he had to slaughter the Brood when they never even fought back, since if they had Garr would have easily been defeated just like Ryu defeated him in Angel Tower. As they try to leave Dauna Mines a dead Brood's spirit known as the Dragon Zombie appears and beckons Ryu to help him slay Garr. Ryu refuses and he attacks them both, eventually being overpowered and defeated by them. The 2 head down Ogre Road and are attached by a man eating tiger, who later escapes once they hurt it enough, heading towards Cedar Woods. Ryu decides to check it out, and upon visiting his old burned down home he confirms his suspicions; the man eating tiger was none other than Rei. Rei has the power to transform into the Weretiger, and is happy to see that Ryu had survived that terrible night. He still vows revenge against the people who killed Teepo and broke up his family and heads to McNeil Village, viciously attacking Loki before running off. Ryu and Garr go to McNeil Manor and reunite with Nina, who is with several Wyndian guards that are hauling away Mayor McNeil. She talks with them and decides to accompany them in taking down this organization. They finally catch up to Mikba at the Dauna Checkpoint and with Rei's help defeat him. Just when they decide to go to meet God at Angel Tower, they find out their Passport is expired. In order to get in the Kings good graces to get a new one, Nina suggests that they do another act of heroism and to investigate The Plant. With Momo's help they navigate the secret underground lab there and find Palet and defeat him once they learn of his plan and after he transforms into a hideous monster. With the new passport they go to Angel Tower and try to call god, but instead Deis appears and tells him that God won't appear and that they need to seek Guardian Gaist. They head to a small town called Cliff and find Gaist, who challenges Ryu to a 1 on 1 fight to see for himself the true power of the Brood that God feared. By defeating him, Ryu releases the seal that imprisons Deis. She then bestows upon Ryu the prana, a third eye that will show him the path to God. From Mt. Zublo it was pointing far across the ocean, so to get past the ocean they decide to try use the ship from Rhapala. After helping to find the parts to fix it they get to use the ship, but it proves to weak to sail in the Outer Ocean. They head to Parch to get information on The Legendary Mariner who is said to have come from the other side, and he tells them of the Black Ship, a large automated vessel that makes the trip easily. After stowing aboard the Black Ship they have it set its destination Kombinat. Upon arrival they find the entire Lost Shore region to be a barren wasteland, and at the The Colony they come upon a teleporter which takes them back to Steel Beach. They then use the teleporter to travel to the closest place to God they can; the Brood town of Dragnier. Here they learn more about the history of Ryu's people from the elder Jono. In a battle where he couldn't use his Brood powers, Ryu fought and defeated Jono. In doing so he gained the full power of the Brood, and set off to confront Myria. From Dragnier they go through The Factory and come upon the Desert of Death, and after several days of walking and fighting Manmo, Nina passes out from heat exhaustion. She is saved when Ryu sacrifices the Radka to feed Nina the nutrient rich meat it possesses, but from here there is no turning back as the Radka was their last resort to getting back to safety. They finally arrive at The Oasis, and from there head north to Caer Xhan and ascend up to Station Myria. After many battles, they enter Eden and find none other than Teepo there, who had no interest in noone else but Ryu, a fellow Brood. When Ryu refuses to give in to Myria, he sends him into a dream world where he meets the rest of his party members. Refusing to let himself be defeated by Arwan, Ryu slays him to exit the dream. Seeing that he won't give in to Myria's reason, Teepo transforms into the Dragon Lord and does battle with the party. After being defeated, Teepo says all he ever wished for was to have lived peacefully with Rei and Ryu, and leaves behind a keycard that leads to Myria. They finally reach her and, after hearing what she has to say she gives Ryu 2 choices; be like Teepo and live here with her forever to keep the world safe, or refuse and live for yourself. If you refuse she transforms and does battle with you. After you defeat her, her magical influence disappears, causing Garr to turn to stone and the Station to come crashing down from the sky. In the end he is seen having survived the fall with Nina, Rei and Momo. A flower blooms in the distance, which is Peco and Yggdrasil trying to bring life back to the Desert. Game Data Abilities Weapons Dragon Forms Gene Priority As far as single genes go, priority goes in this order: Infinity > Failure > Fusion > DRAGON FORMS > Miracle > Force > Others The Infinity, Failure, and Fusion genes are priority genes that will try to over-ride the other genes below them in the hierarchy. In a way, they also come under UNIQUE DRAGON FORMS. The Miracle, Force, and other genes come after UNIQUE DRAGON FORMS in order of priority, as they will not pose an impact if a gene combination for a UNIQUE DRAGON FORM is already present. For example, if you take a combination of ??? + Force + Mutant, you'll get the Pygmy dragon form and not a Warrior dragon form, as the Mutant + ??? combination out-ranks the presence of the Force gene and so on. In some cases though, there are exceptions to the rule. The Myrmidon dragon form is created with Force + Trance, while Shadow + Trance gives the Tiamat dragon form. Since the Force gene ranks above the Shadow gene, one would expect that with a combination of Force + Trance + Shadow, you'd get the Myrmidon dragon form. On the contrary, the Tiamat dragon form is what you end up with. Another similar scenario pits the Mammoth against the Pygmy dragon form with the Miracle + ??? + Mutant gene splice. As it turns out here, you'll get the logical result, the Mammoth dragon form. An observation to this is that in these cases of contention, the system grants preference to the party-replacing dragon forms; Tiamat and Mammoth. Here's a list of UNIQUE DRAGON FORMS that's been talked about. #'(Radiance) Kaiser' - Infinity + Trance + Radiance #'(Failure) Kaiser' - Infinity + Kaiser #'(Berserk) Kaiser' - Infinity #'(Failure) Whelp' - Failure #'Hybrid' - Fusion + *Party Member* (See Fusion Table) #'Tiamat' - Shadow + Trance #'Mammoth' - Miracle + ??? #'Myrmidon' - Force + Trance #'Pygmy' - Mutant + ??? #'Trygon' - Flame + Frost + Thunder #'Wildfire' - Miracle + Thron + Reverse Fusion Table See Also *For the main article on Ryu, see here. }}